


Fantasies (I)

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [8]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Sam discuss some of their fantasies and their meaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies (I)

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

Sometimes we play hard.  
  
It's funny, the first time Ed introduced me to his collections of canes -and floggers and paddles and much more, but what scared me the most were the canes- I thought playing hard meant ended up bruised and full of welts. We play that way sometimes, and Ed is so skilled the pain becomes blissfully exquisite.  
  
But that's not  _hard_ for Ed.  _Hard_ means playing with my mind. And for that, he needed to know my fantasies.  
  
'Fantasies should never be taken at face value' he once told me 'Whatever you fantasise about, the literalness of the images, of the situation you see yourself in, that's not important. The key is the emotional subtext underlying those fantasies'.  
  
I think it was soon after I moved to his apartment, and we were in the kitchen.  
  
'That's why you should never be afraid of them. They're you, or a part of you, disguised in an elaborate, fantastic plot that satisfies your deepest emotional needs'.  
  
The kitchen's always been our neutral ground. So I raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
  
'So, if I fantasise I'm being pursued by a giant tentacle monster, that's part of me? I really want it to happen?'  
  
I couldn't help to chuckle then.  
  
'Tell me more about it' he said half-closing his eyes.  
  
I smiled cheekily, and thought I could outwit him. I used to think that, at the beginning.  
  
'So, there's this huge, green, slimy tentacle monster from outer space pursuing me down an alley' I said in a mock tone 'And it's in a mating frenzy and can't wait to go back to its planet'.  
  
I cracked up then. Ed only watched me closely.  
  
'Well?' I boldly asked 'Your analysis?'  
  
'As I said' he took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly 'Literalness doesn't work with fantasies. The emotional subtext does'.  
  
I think I cocked my head like I always do when I don't buy something.  
  
'I'd say you want to feel vulnerable' he murmured 'You don't want to be in control, you need another to make decisions for you. To force them on you. It's a way to re-enact some of your childhood issues, but this time you're setting the stage and the actors. Nothing bad can happen to you there. You're in control of your lack of control'.  
  
His words surprised and scared me in equal measure, and I thought of a way out, quick, accuse him of psychobabble.  But he continued talking.  
  
'Then, you want to feel used, sexually. Be reduced to a dirty, disposable fucktoy. That turns you on, right Sam? Well, don't you worry. Objectification turns me on as well'.  
  
I felt uncomfortable. And nervous, as if I were naked and exposed. So I decided to turn the tables on him.  
  
'Let's hear one of your fantasies, then. And your explanation'.  
  
I was proud my voice didn't tremble. But I knew Ed was seeing right through me.  
  
'Well' he took a deep breath 'When I was younger I had this fantasy of being the god Apollo, you know? I think it started after I watched one  _Star Trek_  episode. Anyway, I visited Earth and pursued young shepherds through the forest. I shot them full of arrows and bound them to trees with heavy ropes I knotted for hours. And then I fucked them, and when I was done they were not human anymore, they were sheep. Then I looked for another shepherd. And another'.  
  
It was... bizarre, to say the least. And I know it showed on my face.  
  
'Oh, so slimy tentacles are OK and sheep are not?' he joked.  
  
But we were both deadly serious. I swallowed hard and waited for him to continue.  
  
'So. Power, feeling superior. Again staging childhood stuff, but from the other side- being in absolute control and turning the people around me in toys who did my will. Having their lives in my hands, being merciful or cruel to them as I pleased. Being in control of their control is the ultimate turn on for me, Sam. You better know it, and know it well'.  
  
Many things happened then. The first and more... stupid was that I felt in love with Ed, even more, if that was possible. And scared of his insight, but proud of it. Grateful. I felt lucky to be with him, and vulnerable. And excited, very much so. All at the same time.  
  
Ed spanked me before bedtime as usual. On his lap, not too hard, but making every spank count. Then we lay together in our bed for a long time, with the lights off, but very much awake.  
  
I think it took me several months to digest all that he said that day. To understand and accept it. I learnt not to fear my fantasies, even to cherish them. In time, I shared them with Ed, and let him cherish them.  
  
That's when we started to play real hard.


End file.
